Dragon King's Army
The Dragon King's Army, also sometimes known as the Army of the Dragon King, are a legion of long dead Asian soldiers in samurai uniforms who are native Outworlders made up of the undefeatable empire of Onaga the Dragon King, Outworld's true and long lost emperor. They made their first appearance in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. Onaga the Dragon King originally formed the greatest army that Outworld had ever known; an army so powerful that it had never lost a battle. When Onaga was betrayed and poisoned by his former advisor Shao Kahn, his army was entombed along with his dead body after they ritualistically committed mass suicide since his death. For millenia, this army of undead warriors would remain undiscovered in his tomb and await his second coming, until centuries later, the sorcerer Quan Chi dicovered their location after his escape from the Netherrealm, and along with the help of another sorcerer Shang Tsung was able to revive it one by one. The young fighter Li Mei with the intention of freeing her home village, entered the Mortal Kombat tournament held by the Deadly Alliance, only to discovered that the tournament itself was a setup; the Deadly Alliance was planning to transplant the winner's spirit as the last soul needed to completely revive the Dragon King's lost army. When Li Mei's soul was almost transfered by magic powers of the two sorcerers into the mummified remains of one of the soldiers' cadavers against her will, it would seem that both her people are doomed to be slaves, and Li Mei herself would be reborn as a dead soldier, cursed to serve the Deadly Alliance forever. Until her teacher Master Bo Rai Cho rescued her before that happened, yet that experience left some strange and strong supernatural influence on Li Mei, one that even draws her to her homeworld's long lost king. After Raiden fought and lost against the Deadly Alliance, the former allies quickly turned on each other as suspicion and lust for power over overcame both Quan Chi and Shang Tsung. But after Quan Chi defeated his old partner just as he is about order his new legion of minions to begin his conquest, he was startled and puzzled by the arrival of a creature emerging from the shadows. The army were then no longer controlled by the sorcery of the Deadly Alliance or the magic of the Amulet of Shinnok that help rsurrected them as they've immediately bowed to their true master. For legend has it that there is only one true ruler of Outworld. That ruler have returned: it was Onaga the Dragon King. But the Dragon King's Army were then completely obliterated in an intense ethreal energy blast caused by the thunder god Raiden's hara-kiri but their master Onaga survived the explosion and continued forward to reclaiming Outworld, achieved his revenge and complete his plan of conquering the realms with the aid of a set of certain treasures with powers beyond comprehension. After Onaga's return and eventual defeat, it was revealed that the army was only undefeatable due to his ability to constantly resurrect them during battle. Trivia *The Dragon King's Army seem to be loosely based on the Terracotta Army. *In the production gallery of Mortal Kombat: Deception, there exists a character called the Undead General, an Outworlder who is part of the Dragon King's Army, and is an obedient servant to Onaga himself. Category:Evil Organization Category:Evil from the past Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Fighter Category:Swordsmen Category:Minion Category:Fanatics Category:Undead Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Dissolved Organizations